1. Field
The invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a display apparatus having an improved display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus including a display panel that is not self-emissive such as a liquid crystal display panel, for example, includes a backlight assembly, and the display panel displays an image using light provided from the backlight assembly.
The display panel typically includes a display substrate on which pixels are disposed, an opposite substrate facing the display substrate, a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display substrate and the opposite substrate and polarizing plates respectively disposed on a front surface and a rear surface of the display panel. The display substrate includes signal lines electrically connected to the pixels to transmit various signals to the pixels and thin film transistors electrically connected to the pixels and the signal lines.